nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man and Batman
Spider-Man and Batman are a tag team in NoDQ CAW that first teamed together in Season 4. The team consists of Spider-Man and Batman. The duo are two-time former NoDQ CAW Tag Team Champions. The team would join forces only once in Season 4 before going on to be central to many storylines in Season 8. NoDQ CAW History Season 4 Spider-Man and Batman first teamed together against Superman and Mr. Clean in match 61 to determine a #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. On the night, Superman and Mr. Clean would con Batman into mistaking which of the two of them were the legal man in the match, leading to Superman pinning Batman following a hurricanrana. Season 8 Having earned a NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship opportunity, Spider-Man revealed his tag team partner of choice to be Batman at Violent Impulse, where the duo challenged the Mario Bros. for the Championship. Batman proved to be the decisive force on the evening, pinning Mario after a Gotham City Drop to win the match. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 4, the two teams met in a rematch. The reigning Champions pinned the challengers simultaneously- while Luigi kicked out before a 3-count, Mario did not. At The Road to Born With Rage 5, Spider-Man and Batman defended their Championship against Mortal Kombat. Even in the face of the challengers' excellent teamwork, the Champions didn't falter, with Spider-Man picking up the win after an explosive series of Rolling German Suplexes. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 5, the Champions' next opponents would be Link and Superman. Link managed to hit both of the Champions with a finishing move and pinned Spider-Man to win the match. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 8, Spider-Man and Batman would challenge the Serial Killers II for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Once again, the superheroes would pin their opponents simultaneously and, despite Freddy Krueger kicking out, Michael Myers failed to beat a 3-count, giving the Championship back to the heroes. At Wreckless Warzone, the team faced Mr. Clean and Sagat in a Knock-Out Match. This match ended much worse for the Champions as Mr. Clean would hit Spider-Man in the face with a trash can, rendering him completely unconscious. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 9, the Serial Killers II would challenge Spider-Man and Batman in a rematch for the Championship, this time in a Ladder Match. Despite a close contest, Batman would retrieve the Championship belts from above the ring as Freddy Krueger reached in vain for them. After the match, Mr. Clean and Sagat would begin a smear campaign against the Champions, suggesting their was a conspiracy to keep the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship with them and that referee Matt Benoit was in on the conspiracy. At The Road to Thicker Than Blood 2, the team defended their Championship against the Street Fighters. On this occasion, Ryu accidentally hit the referee with a mistimed dive from the top rope, leading to the Street Fighters being disqualified. The two teams would face one another again in a Steel Cage Match at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 10. This time, the Champions proved why they were dominant forces and won the match, with Spider-Man escaping the cage to victory. After the match, the duo were attacked by Mr. Clean and Sagat. At Thicker Than Blood, the Clean Cut Clan- as Mr. Clean and Sagat were now calling themselves- attempted to win the Championship from Spider-Man and Batman. Now almost becoming a trademark of theirs, the Champions retained following simultaneous pins to the challengers. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 11, the Clean Cut Clan continued to insinuate there was a conspiracy and faced the Champions once more in a Hardcore Match for the Championship. However, this time they came out perhaps even worse, with Spider-Man winning the match for his team after sending Mr. Clean hurtling through a table. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 12, the team would be challenged by the Terminators. Frustrated at being unable to keep the challengers down, Spider-Man hit the Terminator with a ring bell to end the match in a disqualification win for the Terminators but keeping the belt with the superheroes. After the match, the Champions would attack referee Matt Benoit to vent their frustration. At Holiday Havoc, the teams would face one another once more. The Champions were all too keen to use weapons in the match, knowing NoDQ CAW mega events are all fought under no disqualification rules, but the Terminators' resilience gave them the edge in the match and led them to victory and Championship glory. Soon after the match, Spider-Man ended his partnership with Batman in brutal fashion and the two entered a rivalry. Category:Tag Teams